modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Functionaries
Introduction Functionarles have 3 statistics: *Craft - determines how well they do their jobs and their changes of being destroyed. *Loyalty - the higher their loyaltiy, the less likely they will be bribed or succumb to an enemy functionary's actions. *Experience - experience is gained from performing actions, such as recruiting units (1 xp per unit) to assassinations or special abilities (xp depends on level of ability, so a Level 7 action grants 7 xp). Basic functionaries (all games except Age of Darkness 2) Minister *Reduces fortification costs, based on craft *Level 1 ability: always start the CTW with a Senate/Civic Centre in place. *Level 6 ability: Patriots get +2 armour, and regenerate craft faster *Level 7: Can apprehend enemy missionaries and agents. *Gains XP from your kill-loss ratio.10.1 XP per kill in excess of your losses *Ministers cannot be moved, but can be appointed to oversee allied areas. *If areas your Ministers are in are flagged by the foe, the Ministers will either defect (based on loyalty) or will be captured (loses experience) or killed (if craft is sufficiently low). The chance of escape depends on the fortification level of the area they were defending. Can unlock the following: Level 2-5 *Mercenaries *Political dissension *Naval Blockade *Trade Embargo *Eureka *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Frontiers Frontiers] *Transport Requisition *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Supply_Lines Supply Lines] *Great Thinker Level 6 onwards: Upon acquiring each level, any 3 of the above and: *Warpath *Population Explosion *Wonder of the World *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Strategic_Effort Strategic Effort] *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Sanctions Sanctions] *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Patriotic_Rally Patriotic Rally] *Propaganda *Treachery *Economic Boom Missionary *Can function like a passive army in determing overruns, but cannot attack. For instance, if you have a Missionary positioned adjaced to another enemy region with fort level 3 or lower with no enemy armies nearby, you can send an army in to overrun the region quickly. Missionaries are useful especially since supply for armies is limited. *Level 1 ability: doubles resource bonus from constructing Temples *Level 6 ability: if sufficiently damaged, enemy infantry units may defect to your faction. *Level 8: Demoralise - reduces the enemy fort level by 2, as long as the enemy's fort level is 4 or higher. *Gains XP from your tech score: 0.1 XP per point, and 1 XP per region overrun. Can unlock the following: Level 2-5 *Propaganda *Cultural Dominance *Missionaries *Political dissension *Partisans Level 6 onwards: Upon acquiring each level, any 3 of the above and: *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Scorched_Earth Scorched Earth] *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#People.E2.80.99s_Army People’s Army] *Eureka *Great Thinker Agent *Stops enemy armies and chracters from entering friendly territory, can be used to destroy enemy functionaries *Level 1 ability: provides 3 free spies to do your bidding *Level 4: Can steal cards by targeting an enemy capital. The odds of stealing increases with craft. *Level 6 ability: free Tactics training. *Level 10: Secret Police - this agent can swap positions with a minister that you control. This ability can be played only if your Agent is in friendly or allied territory. *Gains XP from the number of units you corrupted Can unlock the following: Level 2-5 Upon acquiring each level, any 2 of: *Intelligence Network *Spy School *Bandits (?) *Traitors *Sabotage *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Black_Market Black Market] Level 6 onwards: Upon acquiring each level, any 3 of the above and: *Treachery (flips the territory outright) *Political dissension *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Coup_d.27Etat Coup d'Etat] *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Frontiers Frontiers] *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Tribal_Subsidies Tribal Subsidies] *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Fabricated_claims Fabricated claims] *Fund Rebels Merchant *Creates +10 tribute if it is sitting in a territory with a strategic rare. The amount of tribute created increases with craft. *Level 1 ability: start a game with added +100 Wealth *Level 5: ability: sacrifice this functionary to create 1 fortification level in the region it's located in. *Level 6 ability: lower knowledge discout cost for Commerce-based Civic research. *Gains XP from your economic score. *Merchants may move only within your territories, Can unlock the following: Level 2-5 *Economic Boom *Merchant Guild *Mercenaries *Eureka *Population Explosion *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Tribal_Subsidies Tribal Subsidies] *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Fabricated_claims Fabricated claims] *Fund Rebels Level 6 onwards: Upon acquiring each level, any 3 of the above and: *Transport Requisition *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Supply_Lines Supply Lines] *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Sanctions Sanctions] *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Patriotic_Rally Patriotic Rally] *Intelligence Network *[http://modernity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beelim/Bonus_cards_(Spring)#Black_Market Black Market] *Naval Blockade *Trade Embargo Other agents Later you also get the following: Scientist Journalist=